


Soul captive

by Unbeta



Series: Harlot Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Unknown Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeta/pseuds/Unbeta
Summary: "Get out your wand" Voldemort demanded.Harry refused. He was here to surender."Coward." Voldemort mocked.Harry stood his ground. To face the man that wished to kill you, but not fight so he might leave your friends alone, that was brave. At least thats what he told himself before he woke up, and found it had happened.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Where am I?” Harry thought as he woke. ‘Why am I naked? Why is it dark?’

“Morning.” Voldemort greeted. Harry turned to face him in the darkness. “None of that now Harry.”

“ _Where are we_?”

Voldemort laughed. “I see my curse worked?”

“ _Your curse_?”

“To make you only talk the serpents tongue. Now how about letting me have some fun?”

“ _Some fun_?”

Voldemort pushed him back while turning him, Harry stumbled and found himself pushed against a stone structure that came up to his hip. Voldemort pressed him to it with his chest as he moved Harry's hands to chain his wrists apart and taught from where his body was held firm. As Voldemort rose he stroked down Harry's arms and back. Harry shivered, and something pulsed around his dick. He became aware of something pushing at his asshole. It was painful, he shifted to allow it in. And as he began to wonder what's it was, Voldemort was flat against him and he had no doubt.

“ _Ready to loose yourself_?” Voldemort hissed.

“ _No_.”

“ _Shame. It will only get worse from here_.”

He felt betrayed by his body as it began to gyrate between Voldemort, and the stone. It felt good, pressing his dick against the stone, spearing himself on Voldemort's dick. Whatever it was that was pulsing on his dick drove him to distraction.

“ _Seems your body disagrees. Your mind will follow in time_. What do you want to eat?”

“ _Nothing._ ”

“Draco, Harry doesn't know. Go get him something.”

“Yes My Lord.” Malfoy said from a couple of meters behind. Harry felt sickened. Malfoy was stood there in the dark listening to him lose his virginity, and even that didn't stop his movements. At least there wasn't light, and he was leaving. Voldemort emptied into him as Malfoy stepped away.

As the footsteps turned distant Voldemort draped something warm on him, stoking his upwards facing cheek. Which left Harry wondering when he had turned his face. He refused to feel grateful for either gesture. Instead he dosed. Voldemort created light, and kissed him, it was chaste and warm. Harry cursed the damn thing on his dick as it vibrated, then his dick for getting erect again and his body for struggling against the stone.

When Malfoy returned Harry had given up on sleeping. Every time his eyes closed for too long Voldemort would give him a peck on his lips and his dick would jump to attention as the damned thing vibrated on it. Harry felt glad as Voldemort rose to release his hands. But he didn't get up, instead moving the blanket so it was under him as well as on top.

Voldemort then offered him a morsel. Harry refused moving his face away. Voldemort grabbed his chin so Harry was facing him. Then he moved closer, and bit Harry's cheek. Harry yelped, which gave Voldemort the chance to put the food in Harry's mouth. Voldemort then pressed their lips together. Harry's dick stood to attention and demanded pressure. He became focused on making sure his body didn't start gyrating that he began accepting the food and kisses on autopilot.

Once it was done Voldemort left. Harry heard Malfoy breathe out. It was a while later that Malfoy sat beside him.

“Potter?”

“ _Malfoy_.”

“I'm going to assume that was yes, what, or Malfoy rather than some form of piss off.”

Harry nodded, and his body began to struggle to put pressure on his dick.

“Right. Well I'm supposed to be looking after you. I don't know why, nor do I care. It means I get to stay out of the fighting. Ground rules, firstly if I give you options you flag the first one that is agreeable.” He made a sharp small wave, Harry guessed that's what he wanted to be used as a flag. And finally his dick stopped being stimulated and demanding pressure, so Harry stilled. “Secondly if you want my attention you click your tongue. Thirdly, if I'm out of the room you kick the bucket, which I will provide later. Fourthly you will make no attempt to take my wand. Fifthly if I do not understand something you need or want you tell Voldemort so I can offer it in future. Finally I may learn signs for things, but I will not invent them. Understood?”

Harry frowned, that seemed straight forwards.

“Nod or shake Potter.”

Harry glared and nodded.

“You need to get up. You need a bath. I have to stay with you unless Voldemort says otherwise”

“ _Then what's with the bucket_?” Harry exclaimed unthinkingly.

“No Potter I don't want to see you naked.”

Malfoy pushed him in front then directed Harry to the end of the corridor, telling him to open the last door. The bathroom was far larger. Malfoy showed him how the bath worked, it was three meters circular, then the other bits, including a drying system. The short tour ended with Malfoy leaning on one side of the doorframe staring at the other. Harry filled the bath before he discarded the blanket. He settled in the bath and dosed before he set about cleaning himself, curious by the fact his dick had nothing on it, yet when he touched it he could feel it in his hand but not his hand on it. Once he was done he clicked, Malfoy turned to him, looked grateful that Harry was still covered in bubbles. Harry pointed to the drying thing. Malfoy flicked his wand in its direction and it sprang to life. Malfoy returned to staring at the doorframe as Harry got out and tried the drying area. Heated air from all sides, it was extremely welcome. And once he was dry it cut off. Harry felt somewhat glad he didn't need to get Malfoy's attention to switch it off. Harry reclaimed the blanket and spent some time getting it to sit nicely. It was far larger than he needed, he could probably make actual clothes if he got his hands on scissors, thread and a needle.

Harry tugged Malfoy's clothes, and gestured his blanket. Malfoy looked at him with a blank expression. Harry tried miming sewing, Malfoy began to look at him as though he was mad.

“Since you are done here, we need to go back to the day room.” Malfoy told him. Harry frowned. “Where we were before.” Harry sighed and walked back to the cell. He settled on the stone platform. Malfoy settled on the door.

Voldemort arrived hours later. He dismissed Malfoy and sat beside Harry, placed a tray on his side and took Harry's chin in his hand. “Did you behave?”

Harry took his chin out of Voldemort's grasp. Voldemort chuckled, though it was warm Harry corrected it. Voldemort cackled at him. Harry huffed, Voldemort laughed at him. Harry had his chin caught again, and given a peck on his lips before Voldemort offered him food. Harry reached over to get his own. Voldemort shoved him off the platform. It was a minor fall, but it put him sitting at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort leaned down to offer him food. Slapping away Harry's hands when he tried to take it. Harry felt slightly annoyed, and it wasn't helped by his dick demanding attention. Voldemort took his chin and kicked his stomach, causing him to Blanche. Voldemort capitalised by putting the bite sized sandwich in Harry's mouth before forcing it shut. By the time Malfoy returned Harry was sitting against the platform between Voldemort's legs, accepting each bite of food. He was fully erect, and on display as his legs where held out by Voldemort's Magic, invisible to the eye, and the blanket long gone. Malfoy didn't stare, Harry felt grateful that Malfoy fixed his gaze to one of the corners, leaving Harry to his embarrassment.

Once the food was finished Voldemort gave Malfoy the tray to put away and positioned Harry on the platform, tracing up his arms to shackle him in. Harry only looked at his arms because it was painful. Voldemort had drawn blood. Harry cursed his body as he began rubbing against the platform. Voldemort chuckled, and thrust into Harry with a fluid motion. Harry hissed in pain, then moaned as he moved away from Voldemort and he groaned as the spot inside him that brought pleasure was stimulated by Voldemort pushing into him. Voldemort setup a harsh pace, slamming Harry into the platform. Harry's own gyrations were stopped by it. Voldemort ran nails down Harry's back, drawing blood, Harry felt it trickle down his sides. When Voldemort was done with his back he turned his attentions to Harry's sides. Harry came several times before Voldemort, and was still erect when Voldemort came. Voldemort sighed in satisfaction. Harry tried to settle to reduce the twinges of pain. Voldemort gave him a kiss and the thing on his dick pulsed.

“Draco, his wounds need care. I will get the ointment.”

“ _Clothes_.” Harry called after Voldemort.

“Not while you are injured.” Voldemort called as he walked away.

“Are you okay?” Malfoy asked. Harry glared as Malfoy came into his eye line and leaned beside where one of his hands were chained. “Okay, you’re obviously in pain, I meant mentally after that?”

Harry glared harder. Malfoy looked genuinely sad, Harry couldn't deal with it so turned his face away. Flinching slightly as one of the cuts on his shoulder screamed at him for the motion and new position. Malfoy sighed almost in-audibly. But said nothing more as they waited for Voldemort to return.

“Who do you want to do this?” Voldemort asked as he returned.

“ _Myself_.”

“You cannot reach then all. Pick one of us.”

“ _If I can't do it then I don't care_.”

“Very well.” Voldemort said as he settled the opposite side from Malfoy and conjured a blanket under Harry. Malfoy got up and Harry listened to his footsteps return him to the doorway. As Voldemort put the cream on the burning lessened. Harry found himself melting into the blanket that was probably magically heated, and sighing contentedly every time a partially bad cut was tended. Voldemort left telling Malfoy he had to take a more active role in Harry's bath. Almost as an afterthought Voldemort stopped at the doorway and released Harry, and dissipated the blanket.

“ _Clothes, or a blanket, something to cover myself with!_ ” Harry called after Voldemort.

“Get him to bed after the bath.” Voldemort said before walking off.

“ _Bastard!_ ”

Malfoy returned to leaning beside him. “You think you’re good to walk?”

Harry nodded mutely.

Malfoy watched him for a bit before he spoke again. “Please get up.”

Harry shook his head. He was not going to move and let Malfoy see his dick, especially not with his semi.

“Please, my Lord will punish us if you don't sleep, or have your post,” Malfoy chocked on his word. Harry thought it odd, Malfoy hadn't reacted during. “Bath. Please. I'm not going to look. I have to follow in case you try to knock me out. If I stay here you can get up without me seeing anything.”

Harry sighed and relented. Rolling up to not show Malfoy anything, even though Malfoy’s attention was on the ceiling. He walked to the bath and filled it while crouching. Malfoy took his post by the door, but watching Harry. When he settled in the bath Draco came over and began cleaning his face, neck, back, arms. Harry was left to do his front. He clicked his tongue when he was done and Malfoy didn't even glance at him as he flicked his wand at the drying station. Harry got out, unplugged the bath and stood facing away from the door while it dried him. He walked sideways past Malfoy, keeping his back to him at all times. Malfoy directed him towards the day room, and got him to open the last door before it which opened outwards onto the corridor. The room was the size of the single bed. As Harry made to get on the bed Malfoy held a potion over his shoulder. “My Lord doesn't want you to dream.” Harry took the potion and downed it. He recognised it as dreamless sleep. He crawled up the bed, and the moment he lay down the bed came to life, securing him in place so he could no longer move. “Sleep well.” Malfoy said as he closed the door. Making the room pitch black. Harry didn't know when he slept, if he slept, but he was awake when Malfoy opened the door, cast the spell to release him and threw a blanket on top of him. Harry took his time getting it in position, and was angry when it was removed five minutes later in two seconds before Voldemort rammed into him.

* * *

Harry had no idea how long it was until he got used to it. He spent a lot of time naked with only Malfoy. Voldemort meant food and sex, if he was lucky the blanket, Malfoy was almost always there for some part of the sex. The weekends had no Voldemort, which meant no food or sex.

“ _God I'm hungry._ ” Harry stated as Voldemort arrived.

“ _You're getting fat, maybe I won't feed you today_?”

“ _Then I won't let you fuck me_.”

“ _As if you have a choice Harry. And I can see you're already erect._ ”

“ _I am not_.” He couldn't be, his dick hadn't felt any stimulation. He had just been waiting for Voldemort to come baring food.

Voldemort stepped forwards and pushed him back. Harry let him, he didn't want Voldemort to have any excuse to withhold food. Voldemort flipped him onto his front, and sure enough he was erect, and shortly gyrating against the platform as Voldemort secured him. He stilled as Voldemort traced down him, drawing blood, and held his waist, digging fingers in as he thrust in. Harry whimpered and hoped Voldemort would finish using him soon. Hunger was gnawing at him after the weekend. He suspected Draco must eat before waking him and after putting him to bed.

Harry was cumming a few seconds later, but was still hard. Still trying to seek pleasure that surely was forbidden as his dick scraped against the cold, rough, surface and his ass rammed backwards with as much force as he could manage with his arms tethered in front. Voldemort filled him as he spurted onto the platform.

Harry floated in the post-rape bliss, he never seemed to be able to help it anymore. Voldemort whispered words of how good he had been, how perfect, how lovely, as he spread the cool ointment across his skin. Harry sighed for each cut that was no longer burning, and was happy to be hand fed even after Voldemort had released his bindings.

* * *

Harry found that he was always horny these days, the hunger however could more easily be ignored each time the weekend arrived. He also found that he couldn't give himself any release. Every weekend he wanked to no avail. He had even tried to play with his ass, but it only seemed painful when he did it himself. So it was that he was leaning on the platform, blanket spayed out on it, in the position Voldemort always forced him into, casually feeling himself up. He was debating clicking to get Malfoy's attention, though after a few minutes the choice was taken away from him.

“My father,” Malfoy stuttered. “What the hell Potter?” Harry hastened to cover himself and face Malfoy. He tried to give a completely innocent face. Malfoy sighed. “Are you really that obsessed with sex?”

Harry thought for a moment then nodded.

“I will be telling my Lord of this. But as I was saying, my father has told me he caught Ron.”

Harry couldn't hide his surprise.

“Voldemort kept his word, you know, they left Hogwarts unharmed and it has been declared neutral ground. But new attacks have not been tolerated. Ron has been one of the ones trying to get your body back.” Harry felt sick, they thought he was dead? “Yes Potter, it was announced that you would no longer be a threat and everyone thought you were dead. Blaise went to your memorial at my request. You know Granger said you knew you were going to your death, that you welcomed it?”

Harry smiled. He had certainly tried to do that.

“So there was truth to her words?” Harry nodded. “Good. She's safely hiding too now. Weasley hasn’t given her up, at least to my knowledge. They broke his wand.”

“ _What happened to mine_?” Harry asked, fully aware that Draco had gotten himself a new one at some point.

“I have no idea what you're saying.” Which Harry should be used to now, but he still wasn't. Harry indicated himself. “You.” He pointed at Draco's wand “Wand?” Draco thought for a moment. “Your wand couldn't be found. Mother said it didn't even come for an accio.” Which meant it was lying somewhere broken on the floor of the forbidden forest.

“Since you seem more willing to listen than usual, I feel I should tell you that it's my fault you're here. Voldemort broke into my mind to get all my memories of you. When you walked to your death, willingly, he found it suspicious that you didn't rise at all to his demands to fight, his name calling. So he knocked you out instead.” Harry shrugged at Draco that was old news. Draco took a deep breath. “But I was also the one who hypothesised you are a Horcrux.” Harry punched Draco on the arm lightly, enough to express his annoyance but not enough to bruise. “When I found those books, I should have burned them, or given them to Ganger. But I thought it would save your life, I never thought to think about what it would be like afterwards. I would offer to kill you if Voldemort hadn't cursed us both to be immune to mundane death. And he made me make a Horcrux so I can defend you forever.”

“ _Mundane death_?”

“Look, I'm sorry. I messed up, alright? It seems to be all I can do with you. Say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, share the wrong secret, throw the wrong he-” Draco shut up as Harry hugged him then muttered as Harry released him. “I am sorry, can you forgive me?”

Harry shrugged. He mimed scissors, Draco took a moment to understand. “Scissors?” Harry nodded. He then picked at a loose thread, one he had been picking at for ages, on the blanket and held it up to Draco. “Thread?” Harry nodded, then mimed threading a needle and then sewing the edge of the blanket. Malfoy frowned at him. “I don't know what that's supposed to be.”

“ _Sheltered_.” Harry teased, though it was slightly annoying that Draco so often didn't understand his references.

“Tell my Lord, I'll play along that I've no idea why you want it, or that you want the other things if you want?” Harry nodded. Draco knew that unless he specifically told Harry to tell Voldemort, and that Draco would pass on nothing about it, that he would not say anything.

It wasn't until Draco was putting Harry to bed that he realised he was no longer thinking of Draco as Malfoy. Oddly enough he didn't find that a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning, the first thing Voldemort did was dismiss Draco. Draco didn't leave.

“Why are you still here?”

“Respectfully, my Lord, but I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“Potter propositioned me. He admitted he wanted sex.”

“He can't talk, how did he do that?”

“Potter, show him while I get your breakfast.”

Harry sighed, and after Draco turned away he placed the blanket on the platform, hoping that today it would stay, and positioned himself, fingers on ass and dick, though he wasn't sure what he had been doing when Draco had started paying him attention.

“ _You could have asked me_.” Voldemort scolded.

“ _Asked you what_?”

“ _To make love to you rather than just fucking you_.”

“ _What? That's what you get from me being horny? I wasn't even trying to get his attention, I wasn't expecting him to talk to me. And this is comfy_.” Harry plucked at the blanket.

“Do you want it to stay?”

“ _Of course, this platform is cold, uneven, how many times have I screamed at you because of it?_ ”

Voldemort flipped Harry onto his back before affixing his arms to the corners. He the shifted Harry to the edge, leaving his legs dangling awkwardly as Voldemort drove into him but stilled in position. Voldemort scrapped down his sides as he kissed Harry. Harry tried to pretend that his erection was simply a reflex to stimulation, but the only stimulation he was getting was Voldemort's tongue on his, and nails gorging holes in his sides. When Voldemort rose he began littering Harry's chest with bloody scrapes, and fucking Harry. Gone was the quick hard thrusts, replaced by often shallow, always slower ones. Harry still orgasmed first, and his seamen stung his wounds. Though it wasn't long until he was hard again and working out how to move, if he wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist he could shift himself, rise a bit, letting his body to take Voldemort deeper, getting more pleasure from that spot. A well timed tug with his legs would stop Voldemort pulling out too far and bring him right back in. It was on one of Harry's more forceful pulls that Voldemort came, and fell forwards. Voldemort caught himself on his elbows either side of Harry. Harry was still hard, and Voldemort wrapped a hand round his dick and finished him with a few tugs.

“ _Do you want to dream tonight_?” Voldemort’s question was unexpected. Harry had gotten used to dreamless nights.

“ _No_.”

“ _You only need to ask if you wish to dream again_.”

“ _I won't_.” Because fuck the nightmares that no longer plagued him. He guessed he should be thankful to Voldemort for not forcing him back into dreaming.

“ _Why_?”

Harry looked away. He didn't talk to anyone about this.

“ _Harry, tell me_.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Tell me that, or what Draco was saying to you that made him notice your display or I will withhold sex until you do_.” Which almost got Harry arguing that wasn’t a threat, but there was no use pretending he didn't want sex from anybody all the time anymore.

“ _Draco wanted to tell me Ron’s been caught_.”

“ _He was. You can meet him if you want_?”

“ _He also told me they think I'm dead_.”

“ _I never said you were, or aren't_.”

“ _He told me that too_.”

“ _So Draco keeps you up to date in as much as he knows_?”

“ _I think he's lonely_.”

“ _And you_?”

“ _I had as many friends as you did growing up_.”

“ _That doesn't answer my question_.”

“ _I don't think I have the capacity to be lonely, any more than you do. We've always been set aside as different, freaky in the muggle world, revered in the wizarding world. Even my friends couldn't see me for me_.”

“ _Do you want to visit Ron? Or have him visit you?_ ”

“ _Him visit me, provided you aren't here and my blanket is_.”

“ _I won't promise that_.”

Harry glared. “ _Can you at least tell Malfoy needle_.”

“Needle?”

“ _Thank you_.” Harry said, because there was little doubt in his mind that Draco was in the doorway, holding a tray of pre-sliced toast. Hopefully with ointment for the wounds he always got. Draco had indeed got the ointment. Harry checked as Voldemort laid the tray beside him. Voldemort fed him with one hand, and attended his wounds with the other. Harry found himself happy for the first time since arriving. Draco had put honey on the toast, and from the way it went to the edges he suspected it was done pre-slicing. And Voldemort's attentions, flicking between carefully placing the toast in his mouth and attending one of the cuts, made him feel precious, valued. And thinking about the sex now, it had made he feel that too. It also had made him feel less helpless, he had been able to take control, and Voldemort had let him and his legs were still holding Voldemort in place. He wasn't the only one riled by their exchanges, and it would be an exchange from now. Voldemort wanted to make love, but was still a sadist. While Harry wanted to purely fuck, but was now able to grab some power.

During their lunch fuck Harry had to come to terms with the fact he was now leading the charge for their mutual pleasure. Also that maybe, rather than disliking, he loved the pain. He had descended to begging Voldemort to hurt him because Voldemort hadn't. And still he came earlier than Voldemort, but his second one matched Voldemort which settled him as that was usually the only way he felt truly satisfied as Voldemort wouldn't work him up after he was done. If Harry didn't come with Voldemort he was left still yearning another release. Sometimes he would come to Voldemort's attentions to his wounds, which he tried not to think about.

During their dinner fuck Harry had to admit to himself that Voldemort's presence made him aroused, he attributed it to the amount of pleasure he got whenever Voldemort rode him. He also had to admit he liked the new position, as Voldemort kissed him while splitting his sides then fed him various berries while he opened Harry's chest. Something about eating and cumming was blissful. His major needs, at least nowadays, satiated in unison. Harry drifted in bliss as Voldemort tended his wounds.

“You will be getting a visitor tomorrow.” Voldemort said. There was a silence. “Draco? Are you listening?”

“Yes, my Lord. What do you want me to do?”

“Get Harry to bed. Then come to me. I will provide clothes for you both to wear. You will answer every question of the guest unless Harry stops you.”

Voldemort then stroked Harry's cheek.

“ _Good luck_.”

Harry shivered into the retreating touch.

Draco let Harry eat the remainder of his dinner, followed him to the baths, then his room. It was as he opened the door that Malfoy finally spoke.

“Tut or shake your head if you want me to stop answering a question. It's a bit weird, don't you think? Letting you have a choice to withhold my answers?”

Harry shrugged and threw back the dreamless sleep, then crawled onto his bed, used to its restrictions that would hold him into his sleep, and the darkness as Malfoy closed the door with a muttered “sleep well”

* * *

Harry went to the bathroom. Draco was in the way for the ‘day room’, he never had a bath before breakfast. When he entered his eyes were drawn to the dress robes provided. Not because they were fancy, rather because they were black in a mostly white room. Harry dressed himself. After he was dressed he took his first proper look at Draco, who was in wizard daywear, nothing special, less fancy than what he would normally wear. As Harry looked down at his dress robes he could see it had been carefully crafted, that it was reasonably well made and likely costly. It he wasn't mistaken the robe itself was velvet with a white silk undershirt, and fitted to him which explained why Voldemort had taken a chunk of his hair, and he looked normal, not at all fat. Draco fussed him for a moment, making it sit right, turning Harry to check the back. Harry gave him a curious look. Malfoy sighed and informed him. “It is your guest we are receiving. I'm to act as chaperon and your mouth, as far as I'm able.”

“ _Ron_?”

“Potter.”

Harry have him an apologetic look and brought his hands together as though to pray, which had turned into his sorry signal.

“I know you forget. It's okay. Lead on.” Harry lead to the day room with a spring in his step. Ron wasn't here yet, but who else could it be? Harry wasn't disappointed. Bellatrix Lestrange walked in dragging behind her Ron, who was so busy focusing his footing that he didn't notice Harry as he lunched himself into a hug. Ron stumbled, Lestrange laughed and Draco came over to check they were alright. After they got up Ron was still staring at Harry, who was now nervously glancing between Ron and Draco, and Draco spoke.

“Auntie, we haven't eaten. Would you be able to get us breakfast? You'll have to tell the elves one portion is for Potter.”

“Just watch this one. Keeps trying to run away, where to I don't think he even knows.”

After Lestrange left Malfoy cast on the doorway the barrier spell. It was a while until Ron whispered. “Harry?” Harry could only smile, and Draco said.

“Is that all you can say to your best friend?” Harry hit Draco lightly. “What? I thought he should be happier to see you.”

“What was my greatest desire back in first year?”

“How the hell should I know?”

“Harry knows.”

Harry nodded, and answered. “ _To be an overachiever_.”

“The thing is,” Draco said to Ron's annoyed expression, “that Potter has been cursed to only speak in parseltongue. Our Lord doesn't wish him talking out of turn.”

“Right, how convenient.” Ron stood thinking for a minute. “Okay, where did we sleep in relation to the door, using that door, in our dorm?”

Harry grinned, instead of answering he gestured himself and Ron, and Draco spoke for him, “You and Weasley?” He made his need to walk, which would usually get him into the room between the bathroom and bedroom. “Gym?” Harry shook his head. “Walk?” Harry shrugged and nodded, close enough, the pointed at Draco. “Me?” Then Harry did his tired gesture and Draco said. “Sleep?” Harry turned to Ron. It was a moment before it clicked.

“We did that mate, we did.” And then Ron took a step forwards, grinning like a maniac, and threw his arms around Harry. “We thought you were dead.” Harry nodded against Ron's shoulder.

“Before my aunt gets back you need to know, my lord knows Potter is a Horcrux and they snapped your wand, so don't bother looking for it if you get out.”

“And I should just believe you?” Ron said as he stepped back from Harry to glare at Draco. Harry nodded. “You believe him?”

“I've told Potter about his capture and my knowledge of yours and Hermione.”

“Hermione was caught?”

Harry shook his head.

“Thank god. She was the only one who knew what I was attempting.”

“She should have tried, and you stayed out of it. You hadn't done anything they could prove.”

“I thought you knew it was me at your conference that spiked the water.”

“We assumed it was someone more competent at potions and you weren't known to be in the area. In fact father was betting on Granger.”

Harry gestured to shush.

“Potter’s right she should be back soon.”

“You know how long it takes to get to the kitchens and back?”

“Voldemort does his best,” Draco paused, clearly deciding on his wording, “work then, he knows I'm squeamish. Yet he still makes me clean up the blood that is left.”

“Work?”

“He craves the boy up and fucks him hard.” Lestrange answered. Harry looked away, he didn't like discovering people other than Draco knew about the situation.

“Oh, Harry that's terrible. No wonder he declared you not a threat. We thought that meant you were dead, not this.”

Harry shrugged and went to take his breakfast tray. Voldemort stepped into the room behind her, took the tray away from Harry and placed it down beside Harry before beginning feeding him. Harry tried to pretend it was just them, but Ron let his shock at seeing Harry submit without any fight, then his anger with noises. Whether that was because he was too surprised to vocalise his thoughts or someone had hexed him with a no talking spell Harry didn't know. Once the tray was empty Harry put his eyes down, and was mildly surprised that his erection wasn't tenting his robes.

“ _I charmed them myself, I guessed you wouldn't want your minions to know of our love or your girth_.”

“ _Not my minion, and we aren't in love. It's lust, that's all_.” Though Harry had to agree about his girth, God was he fat and it never seemed to matter how much he ran.

“ _Would you deny me a kiss_?”

“ _I would try_.”

“What's Harry saying?” Ron asked.

“Nothing to concern you.”

Harry slapped Voldemort, the dismissive tone he had used riled Harry like he hadn't been in ages. “ _Tell him I love him, and I hope he gets treated better than me_.”

“ _You don't want to fuck him, do you_?”

“ _No_.”

“ _And when you say treated better, do you mean more sex_?”

“ _God no. I mean no sex, no injuries, no bed that holds you tight, basically I want him free_.”

“Very well.”

“ _What_?”

“He loves you and has bartered for your release. If you get caught again he will suffer more.”

“ _I didn't barter_.”

“Yes, but, I think he should know what you've had to give up for him. Harry will starve at the weekends, but I will still use him.”

Ron was too busy looking enraged to notice Harry's surprise, Draco however hissed at him to “hide your surprise, try to look resolute.”

“I, can't, accept.” Ron stuttered, finally looking at Harry. Harry shook his head, Ron had to accept. He had to leave and tell everyone what little he knew of the situation. Harry tried to pretend that the lust didn't come into it, but the idea of not struggling in his own through the weekends was definitely on his thoughts.

“Potter wants you too.” Draco spoke. “He's such a bloody martyr. He tried to die for you. You know that? He didn't even have proof that my Lord would keep his word once he had him.”

“ _Has Draco been a good mouthpiece_?”

“ _As much as possible when he can't understand me_.”

“Bella, release Ron somewhere in northern Wales.” Bella grabbed Ron and disaparated. “ _Now how about you show me how grateful you are to me and get on your knees_.”

Harry shifted onto his knees.

“ _I was talking metaphorical. I mean suck my cock_. _I could always bring him back before someone finds him_.”

Harry sighed, and reached forwards to start getting Voldemort's dick out. As Harry began to suck Draco got up and walked to his place on the doorframe. Harry tried to shut out the moans of Voldemort, the damned thing pulsing on his dick brought forth his own groans as he swallowed Voldemort as deep as he could manage. Harry came as Voldemort filled his mouth. He was surprised to find he liked the taste, and lapped up every drop that spilled from his mouth as he didn't swallow nearly fast enough to keep up. Once that was done he put a hand into his robes to get some of his seamen to try. It was different, saltier, somehow thinner, still nice but not as nice.

“ _We've found another kink of yours_?”

“ _Apparently_.” Harry agreed, there was no reason to lie or pretend he didn't want things anymore. It was lust that drove him, Voldemort knew, Draco knew, and most of the time that was Harry's whole world. Seeing Ron had made him realise how far he had fallen, that the war wasn't his anymore. Or if it was he had no longer had a side.

Because Voldemort made him feel special, and had freed Ron simply because Harry had said that was what he wanted, giving Harry more of what he wanted while making it sound like a punishment. Harry felt his heart flutter as Voldemort kissed him, and he cursed it. He would not fall for someone incapable of understanding love.


	3. Chapter 3

“Granger graduated. A year late, but she did.” Draco announced that weekend.

Harry smiled.

“I will send her your congratulations, as soon as I clear getting you a piece of parchment to do so.”

Harry hugged him.

“Is this what you are like when I don't turn up?” Voldemort asked from the doorway. Draco pushed Harry away.

“No, my Lord, We were merely, talking about-”

Harry cut Draco off, because he was talking too slowly, while lying down. “ _He offered to let me write to Hermione. Hence I hugged him_.”

“Dismissed Draco. You can eat.” Voldemort waved his have dismissively. “ _Which position do you fancy_?”

“ _Just fill me now_.” Harry said splitting his legs while pulling the blanket up to stop it covering him.

Voldemort smiled as he walked forwards. “ _My, my, what a wanton slut you are. Lying there, displaying yourself for me, the one you tried to die by_.”

“ _Lust, you were right. My mind did follow_.”

“ _I am never wrong_.”

“ _You are talking too much_.”

Voldemort grabbed him by the front of his blanket, forcing him to sitting on the edge, and kissed him. Harry allowed Voldemort's tongue in as one hand moved to hold him there and the other was used to remove the blanket. He grumbled unintelligibly when Voldemort shoved him back, and sighed contentedly as Voldemort drew blood putting his arms in place.

“ _You know, nobody else would do this to you_.” Voldemort whispered as he draw a single line across Harry's chest. “ _You couldn't even ask for it_.”

“ _Will you fill me already_?”

“ _Draco isn't coming back anytime soon_.” Voldemort said, turning his attentions to Harry's right leg, drawing a single line down it. “ _Aren't you used to weekends without release_?”

“ _So it's your fault I can't wank_.”

“ _Had to ensure you only associated sex with orgasming_.” He said as Harry's leg was locked into place, the platform shifted so he was still flat against it, he couldn't rise and it was painful. He tried to relax. Voldemort was only going to do this because Harry wanted it, wanted it badly. “And only me with sex.”

“ _Now damn well give it to me_.”

“ _No. We know you can come untouched, let's see if you can do so to pain_?” His other leg clicked into place, displaying him for Voldemort's perusal. Harry had learnt, when he had tried to bite Voldemort a couple days ago, that only Voldemort could release him. Strangely the thought that he was here until Voldemort saw fit to release him didn't horrify him, nor effect his erection that stood tall.

“ _When have I ever done that_?”

“ _Tuesday. You sucked me off and came. Remember you even tasted yourself_.”

“ _That was assisted by that damned spell on my dick_.”

“ _Ahh, well, if it comes into play again, do tell me. It has mostly stopped hasn't it_?”

Harry ignored the question, unwilling to admit he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have that stimulation, “ _What was the spell anyway_?”

“ _Is there any other pain you wish to experience? I'm happy to slice, but variation is good. You know you only need ask for something else_?”

“ _I don't know why it works, how would I know if say, burning me worked_?”

“ _Shall I experiment then_?”

“ _If you must_.”

“ _You will have to talk to me, anything you like, or dislike, must be said as soon as you know, or if I go too far. I do want you to come and if I don't know I can't give you your release, but I want you to be okay afterwards too. So will you talk_?”

“ _Surely you can read it from my noises_?”

“ _That would have been fine had you not shown you are into pain_ and _submission. You are into submission right?_ ”

“ _I gave up fighting, and you haven't given me chance to any other role.”_

 _“Well, it's not a turn off at least_.”

“ _Granted. Now will you start_?”

“ _I need you to understand that if I'm to continue this relationship then you need to talk to me. About everything, before, during and after. I can't continue to hurt you if I don't know how it affects you, what you want for aftercare aside from healing. We need to have a serious talk about this_.”

“ _You've been fucking me for how long and_ now _you want my input_?”

“ _Yes I was fucking you, but now I want to move on from that. To have a relationship with you. Where you can explore your sexuality even if you never love me_.”

“ _Are you asking to be my boyfriend? Because no_.”

“ _Of course not, you aren't there yet. You don't even believe you can be, do you_?”

“ _You’re a psychopath_.”

“ _Sociopath, Harry. At least get it right if you're going to label people_.”

“ _What's the difference_?”

“ _Psychopaths have no emotions. They aren't necessarily evil. They find it hard to understand things like crying and may push for it in others to try and gain comprehension. Sociopaths have emotions, but they do not empathise well with those they care about, or at all with those they don't know or care about. I, for example, do not understand why Draco does not throw it in your face what you do for me. He claims to be your rival, yet he acts as though you are friends? Right from the moment you arrived he didn't treat you as a defeated enemy_.”

Harry could think of nothing to respond other than to defend his calling of psychopath. “ _But you can't deal with my love. Remember_?”

“ _You feel that strongly, that does not mean I feel nothing. I know you've felt my rage_.”

Harry shuddered as Voldemort stepped into his mind. It was still painful to have someone force their way in, and in no way could it be pleasurable. Harry was tempted to look away to attempt break the link, but the moment that thought occurred Voldemort's hand held his face in place. Then Voldemort shared memories.

His failed attempt to get the prophecy, his raid in Harry's mind causing confusion and fear. Talking to Bellatrix about Harry's pity of him, losing his virginity to her, but still struggling to understand love. Returning every time he saw Harry's wet dreams to re-enact them. Which Harry found oddly sweet; Voldemort had literally made his few good dreams come true.

Then it moved onto their first night, with Harry struggling to get away and stay where he was. The joy of having power over his greatest threat. It Jumped forwards to the night were Voldemort felt his first affection, he was slamming into Harry, who was calling him all manner of obscenities and demanding he stop, or at least slow down so Harry could not feel the stone scrapping his chest. The thing was, that could be so many of their fucks during the early months, leaving Harry with no idea how to place it.

Another jump, Draco telling Voldemort that Harry had wanted sex from him. Jealousy, confusion, anger, and a desperate need for it to be false. The urge to curse Draco as he walked away, only beaten by wanting to know why it had happened and to not make Harry hate him to the point of refusing sex completely. Why did Harry want his rival? Draco was only supposed to be there when Voldemort couldn't be, a babysitter stoke guard, not to steal Harry's affections.

Relief when Harry stated he wasn't trying for _Draco_ to shag him, he was just _horny_. Then the sex, realising he loved Harry, and didn't want to harm him. Returning to him after talking to Bellatrix about it. Not harming him because it felt wrong to, then him demanding it. Confusion, but Voldemort did what was asked after a while. Then talking to Bellatrix, who explained masochists. Finally Voldemort stepped out of his mind.

“ _You came_.” Voldemort stated, stroking Harry's hair while watching his eyes. Harry didn't look away.

“ _I did_?” Which at least explained wetness he could feel.

“ _I knew you weren't paying attention_.”

“ _I was watching what you showed me_.”

“ _No wonder you never learnt occlumency. It requires you are able to compartmentalise. I showed you those images purposefully while also watching your reaction, mentally and physically, and listening out for Draco returning. I will tell him to teach you. I don't want our enemies in your mind_.”

“ _Your enemies in my mind, or my enemies_?”

“ _Another sediment I struggle to understand. I don't want your enemies in your mind, nor my enemies, therefore I don't want our enemies. Draco seems to fit the bill of neither, knows occlumency, and I should make use of the excessive time you have together_.”

“ _And if Draco sees that I did actually, at least partially, want him to shag me_?”

“ _Since I had hoped he would tear down your self-esteem to make you easier to mould, along with that collar, I don't think I'm qualified to guess what he would do_.”

“ _Will you tell me how it works? Is it always going to stop me wanking? Make me hard when people kiss me? Because getting hard from kissing, and now that I'm pretty much a slave to those impulses, means I'd shack up with anyone. God, you’re the bane on my existence and yet here I am happily letting to chain me down, hurt me, just for sex, which I didn't even get_.”

Voldemort sighed, and got on the platform, placing himself above Harry but the other way round, his dick tantalisingly close, Harry leaned up to lick the head as Voldemort lowered. Voldemort began sucking Harry's dick, which jumped to attention, while Harry still struggled to reach for Voldemort's dick. Voldemort was too tall for Harry to do anything but submit to the pleasure being forced on him. Voldemort ran a hand down each of Harry's legs, and dug his nails in as he brought them back up. Harry moaned, tried to buck, and moaned again as Voldemort repeated his action on the outside of his legs, then inside, and still Harry moaned as Voldemort tore the bits he had missed.

It was after Voldemort turned his attentions to Harry's sides that Harry came, as Voldemort's right hand caught on the skin at the base of his ribs because he breathed in quickly. Voldemort then moved down, granting access to his dick for Harry. Harry didn't think, he engulfed the dick, which started spitting seamen into his mouth without him having done anything. He had to actively stop himself making appreciative noises as that would lead to spillage and he wasn't in a position to deal with any. Voldemort turned and kissed him, opening his lips when Harry pressed his tongue to them. Harry mixed their seamen and claimed it back, surprised about how much was still in Voldemort's mouth. That which his tongue did not find was still slowly trickling into his mouth were their lips connected. As the plundering became fruitless Harry gave Voldemort's tongue one last lick before retreating into his mouth and closing lips. Voldemort rose enough that Harry could not kiss him, but they were still mingling breath. They stated into each other's eyes and Harry had to remind himself not to love this man.

“ _You are happy to talk to me?_ ” Voldemort insisted. “ _To tell me what sexual wants, and needs, you have?_ ”

“ _Right now I want aftercare_.”

“ _Do you want the ointment, or to try magical healing?_ ”

Harry thought about it. He wasn't sure, ointment might mean time alone, which he hadn't had in years. Not since he said goodbye to the Dursleys really. At the Weasleys there was always someone around. When they had gone Horcrux hunting they had always been within earshot of each other. Perhaps you could count his walk to his capture as time alone, but he preferred to not as that would mean it wasn't real. And then there had been Draco with breaks for Voldemort.

On the other hand there was getting rid of the damage instantly, or at least getting it fixed without having to wait. But he had no idea how much Voldemort knew about healing magic, or if it would be painful, or even deliberately painful as Voldemort liked to hurt people and he knew Harry enjoyed, and wanted, the pain.

“ _It wasn't supposed to be a stumper_.”

Harry laughed, then shrugged. “ _I hear Draco._ ”

“Draco?” Voldemort yelled, Draco ran the rest of the approach to the door.

“Yes, my lord?” Draco answered, though he didn't look at Harry or Voldemort

“You have a choice to make. Either I get the ointment or I use magic to heal him.”

“Magic.” Draco answered without hesitation, relaxing against the doorframe in his usual stance.

Voldemort used his own wand. Harry found it odd, every time he had daydreamed into Voldemort's mind he had been using the elder wand, which was Harry's wand, maybe.

“ _Am I allowed a wand, at all?_ ”

“Perhaps one day.”

“ _I was expecting a no_.”

“Prove you deserve it.”

“ _Why do you talk English, not enough to give away what I've said, only when Draco's around?_ ”

“People find parseltongue unnerving.” Voldemort said as he ran his wand slowly over one slice into Harry's thigh, healing it in passing. “ _Don't flinch_.”

“ _It hurts_.”

“ _Would you rather it didn't_?”

“ _You expect me to be still while you hurt me? I'm never still when you hurt me_.”

“Draco, fetch me some paper and a black quill.”

“Where do you propose I get a black quill?” Draco asked, in a small terrified voice.

“Ask your father.”

Draco left. Harry frowned at Voldemort. “ _Why?_ ”

“ _You still wish to write to Hermione?_ ”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Has Draco told you what Ron has done?_ ”

“ _No?_ ”

“ _He brought the Prophet into the whole releasing your body thing. The paper want to be able to do a proper funeral piece for you, the legend that almost was._ ”

“ _Oh god. I forgot the press existed_.”

“ _You can go, if you want. You’d have to stick to Draco though, otherwise death eaters would return you to me, and I'd have to admit I let you go. Also Draco could bring me to you, I know you want this_.”

“ _Okay. I want to see them, even if it is to say goodbye_.”

Voldemort kissed him and he moved up to Harry's chest. The healing was faster now, and slightly less painful. Once he was done with Harry's chest he rose to the point of no kisses and shared breath.

“ _You have my heart, do be careful of it lest you smash it and bring forth the loveless beast Dumbledore mistook me for_.”

Harry looked away, towards one of his arms. “ _My arms._ ”

Voldemort moved his wand over the arm Harry was looking at. He found himself watching it bleed in reverse with fascination. He could not have that much blood in him, surely? “I caught your thought earlier.”

“ _Which one_?”

“The one about the death stick. I would like your logic.”

“ _Disarming, not killing, passes it on. Dumbledore disarmed Grindelwald for it, then Draco, finally I disarmed Draco_.”

“ _therefore I needn't have killed Snape. He was a good man_.”

“ _More than you know_.”

“ _Which means he betrayed me. How?_ ”

“ _You pushed him to it. You really don't understand other people's emotions_.”

“ _I understand your lust_.”

“ _Barely, only after you talk to Bellatrix. And what about her?_ ” Harry fixed Voldemort with a serious look.

“ _What about Bella?_ ”

“ _Do you understand any of what she's feeling_?”

“ _She's loyal, what does it matter_?”

“ _Snape was loyal._ You _fucked that up_.”

“ _Are you about to tell me how to be a better dark lord_?”

“ _I was, then you reminded me what I was offering_.”

“ _I would listen. I want to hear your opinion._ ”

“ _I know that. It's still weird_.”

Draco coughed from the doorway. Harry drew his eyes away and felt glad as Voldemort wrapped the blanket round him. Voldemort then undid his hands, the platform moved as Harry moved to sitting on the edge. Voldemort fetched then placed the parchment beside Harry and gave him the quill. It was weird to hold, familiar yet so alien. He tried to write, but whatever he tried morphed to unrecognisable squiggles.

“I thought so. The hex extends to other communication. Do you want me to write for you?”

“ _Please_.” Voldemort took the quill, and began writing, Harry watched him begin, then flinched as the quill still drew from him but moved around where it marked his skin.

> Dear miss Granger,  
>  I am sure your fiancée has informed you of Potter’s situation. He has requested the right to congratulate you on your graduation. I have granted this for something in return.

“Do you wish to add anything?”

“ _She’s engaged? To Ron?_ ”

“ _When she was to go back to Hogwarts he made a big display of it as she got on the train. She had to call yes as it pulled away. Anything else you want to tell her_?”

Harry nodded, and thought, he had to let her know he had some part in writing it, as it was not in his hand or using his words. “ _Congratulations on getting engaged to them both, and word for word,_ _the thing that let Ron know it's me, you were struggling with a cat_.” Voldemort frowned but wrote what he said, then signed it, Lord Voldemort. “ _So what have I supposedly given up to get this_?”

“ _Not given up. I want to see what happens if I get you to drink a lust potion_.”

“ _Fine_.”

“Draco.”

“Yes? My Lord?”

“I will be back soon, do not take Harry out of this room.” Voldemort left with one last brush of Harry's hair. He left the letter in Harry's hands, Harry offered it to Draco. Draco took it and read it through.

“What did you agree to?” Harry didn't move. “Or is that pre-emptive?” Harry flagged Draco. “So he's off to get whatever he needs for it?” Harry nodded. “Do you know what?” Harry mimed tired. “Sleep?” Then drinking. “Drink?” He watched Draco until he worked it out. “Some form of potion?” Harry decided against trying to mime out the type. Draco sighed and sat beside Harry. “Sadly you'll remember whatever he does.

“I don't even remember what magic holds me anymore. My lord obliviates me. He reads my mind every week and gets rid of what he doesn't like.” For some reason Harry found it odd that this was the first he was hearing if this. “I keep a diary, I read it and it tells me what I felt, but often not the reasons, there are pages ripped out. What is left tells me things you've mined at me, what they mean. I remember some of them, others not. I don't know why. It tells me I hated you, but I don't remember that, it tells me I like you, but I don't remember, but both sides agree you can be trusted to behave. That what my lord does to you has to stop. Which means he wants me to waste my time planning that. I'm telling you now, I'm going to do something stupid. Take my wand and leave this place. If we can learn to talk under these circumstances then your friends will learn to talk to you.”

Harry shook his head, he couldn't leave Draco to Voldemort's wrath without defence. Draco dumped it behind him, easily in reach but not visible from the door. Draco stood as if he hadn't spoken to Harry, in the doorway. Harry clicked a few times, but Draco was resolute in staring at the doorframe. Draco didn't seem to be aware that Harry was still shackled in place.

When Voldemort came in he could only watch as Draco grabbed the potion and was downing it. He tried to summon it with Draco's wand but was both too late and nothing happened. The Draco dropped the glass, it didn't shatter. It bounced a couple of times and Voldemort caught it. Draco was shoving his hands down under his robes, clearly wanking. Voldemort gave Harry a second bottle and turned to Draco, to order him as he wanked.

“You will teach him occlumency. You will guard him from anyone that points a wand at him. And you will bring me to him every time he takes you here unexpectedly. Anyone that asks, you escaped taking Harry with you. That you couldn't deal with the torture, you couldn't stop it, but to run away alone would be to continue your nightmares and guilt. Agreed?”

“Why?” Draco gasped.

“I needed to know you would defend him, even without remembering why you had made that decision.” Voldemort pointed the elder wand at Draco and after a flash of white Draco's hands stilled, he was gasping and shuddering. “You remember then?”

“Yes my lord.”

“Harry give Draco his wand.” Harry flipped the wand and offered it to Draco. Draco took it and stood tall, even though everyone knew he’d just come not long after drinking the lust potion, Harry guessed it was something to do with being used to being around Harry and Voldemort and their constant fucking. The same lust potion was still in Harry’s hands. “You agreed to drink it.” Voldemort reminded. Harry did, nothing. “I love you.” Voldemort said, passing the elder wand to Harry, then turning his own wand on himself. He was on the floor, unconscious. The shackles released Harry. Draco was gathering him in a hug, apparating him somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed and Harry cried, he didn't know why. Draco shushed him and shifted him onto his shoulder while patting his back. Once he had gained control of himself Draco took charge.

“We haven't got long before I'm expected at lunch. You need to get dressed, pick anything from there.” Harry picked the first not green or silver thing he found, navy dress robes. “Voldemort had them tailored to you when he was planning to prance you around as a mascot. I don't know what changed.”

Harry used his newly acquired wand to create a puff of smoke in the shape of a heart. “Perhaps. But if he really loved you he wouldn't have hurt you.” Harry shook his head, dropping the robes on over his blanket before wriggling out of it. He shot a red spark and laughed.

“I don't understand you. You know you talk in parseltongue, why do you insist on doing so when he isn't here?” Harry frowned. That explained why Draco never laughed with him. He drew his wand across his palm, cutting it open, smiled as Draco gave him a look of confusion then dawning horror. “You like it, and you told him?” Harry healed it as he nodded.

“When?” Harry glared, he had no way of talking about time. “Months? Weeks?” He held up one finger. “A week ago? That fits with when he proposed releasing you. Now, let's get rid of the signs of you crying and try to find your friends shall we?” Draco washed Harry's face for him, which had become oddly familiar, in the sink.

After his face was clean Draco moved onto working on his hair, simply brushing it, Harry mimed opening a newspaper, “book?” Draco guessed. Harry shook his head, closing the imaginary paper, then folding it in half and pointing at the headline, as Hermione had so often done in the great hall. “You want the Prophet?” Harry nodded.

Draco went back into the main room, one that Harry was beginning to realise was Draco's. Pictures of his friends and family on the dresser waved at him, and either glared at Harry or ignored him. Draco got the newspaper off his bedside table, and grabbed a bag from under his bed, he slung it on as he offered the newspaper to Harry.

Harry scanned it quickly. Ron had stated that his body should be left at Hogwarts were Lupin used to go when he needed to be alone. So not Hogwarts at all, the shrieking shack. Harry smiled and offered his arm to Draco. Draco didn't hesitate, placing his hand on Harry's arm. Harry turned with all the deliberation to reach his destination he never stopped to wonder if it was a trap, until both Ron and Hermione where hugging him, and Draco was looking incredibly nervous, his hand now gripping Harry's forearm.

“We need to go.” Hermione stated, and tried to dislodge Draco. Harry yanked his arm towards himself, destabilising Draco to crash into him, and threw his other arm around Draco.

“ _He's mine_.” Harry hissed. Which he guessed was true, as Voldemort had said Draco was here for Harry, and Voldemort was Draco's master.

Draco made a desperate chocking noise so Harry loosened his hold, taking his other hand into it so he was holding Draco around the waist.

“I attacked He-who-will-kill-me-for-it to get Potter out. And got Potter a wand.” Harry waved the wand as though in agreement. “And I can understand him, mostly. I know what he has had happening to him for the last year, though I can't discuss it.”

“He could be under someone else's control.” Hermione told Harry.

“As could Potter. Voldemort letting Potter see Weasley could have been a test to see if control was held.” Harry mimed writing in the air in front of Draco. “Oh, yes. I have a letter for you.” Draco took it out of one of his breast pockets and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione frowned at it initially, the smiled. “The thing Harry offered so I could read this? What was it?”

“I don't know. Some potion, or maybe agreement to drink any potion provided, him drinking one was the last straw.”

“What effects has he been experiencing?”

“Other than him holding me, he doesn't normally touch me, I've noticed nothing.”

“Have you noticed anything?” Harry looked away. “You know what it was.” It was a statement of fact, and a testimony to how well Hermione knew him.

“I told you your friends would understand you.”

“ _I never argued with you_.” Harry argued.

“I've been looking into how to fix that.” Hermione informed. “But I can't even find a curse that is similar.”

“For heaven’s sake, do you really think such a curse would exist? Why would someone hex someone else to only be able to speak parseltongue? Can you think of any historical reason? Sure make them mute, but change what language they can use? My Lord created it for Potter. I don't think anyone else could break it without harming him as my Lord kept it secret, he didn't even allow anyone in the same room when he did it and Potter was unconscious. He will have put safeguards in place for if someone tried to undo it. And there was a myriad of other spells and curses.”

“We setup mum as your secret keeper, I hope you don't mind?” Ron said, clearly wanting away from the conversation.

Harry shook his head, and let Hermione be the one to apparate them near to the burrow. Once he spotted it he ran forwards, dragging Draco with him by the hand. Molly was in the kitchen. As was Ginny. As soon as he saw her, the thing on his dick vibrated, which meant it wasn't going to only work for Voldemort. Harry went forwards, grabbed her hand and apparated away, to the day room worryingly enough. But he didn't have time to wonder, there was someone who could take away his need for sex.

“What the hell Potter?” Draco exclaimed. Ginny didn't respond as Harry was already kissing her hard. She tried to push him away, to back up and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place while he pushed her back until they hit a wall. “You don't have an exhibitionist thing do you?” That was when Harry let up. He turned to Draco and shook his head while Ginny spoke behind him.

“Harry, you're alright? I mean Ron said you were alive, that he was torturing you?”

Harry nodded, and returned to kissing her into the wall, moaning as the thing vibrated him after he was erect, he tried not to think about that that had never happened with Voldemort. It took him a few moments to unbutton her trousers, and pulled his robes up. Her trousers stayed up. It took a while to realise she was holding them up.

He batted away her hands and her trousers fell, she still had pants on. After a moment they too were a held in place by her. He separated her legs, holding them apart with his own, and pushed the fabric aside. Giving enough space for his dick to push into her. It was wet, warm, soft and the thing vibrated like mad to keep him up. He knew why, he liked it more when he had something cold, dry and preferable rough to squirm against, a little bit of pain.

While he still thought Ginny was attractive, she was not the stone platform, or Voldemort. And something about that thought sent a shiver down his spine. He thought of how Voldemort would have sliced him open already. How Voldemort would meet his eyes and talk to him. He was lusting after Voldemort, not merely using Voldemort to satiate his lust. Which was what had caused the shiver he realised in shock. He was already in love with Voldemort, wasn't he? Voldemort moved with him, gave him what he never knew he wanted, here was Ginny his only real girlfriend, trying to break free.

He stilled, she wasn't moving at all anymore. Gasping into his mouth as Voldemort would do after he had done a taxing shag, but still like Voldemort never was. Harry found himself cursing the thing as it vibrated his finish out of him. He only came once, and his dick was softening. It fell out with a pop reminiscent of Voldemort leaving him.

Harry left her, stunned against the wall and walked to the bathroom. That was what he did after sex if there wasn't food. He wasn't hungry anyway. He was mildly surprised to find Draco settle in the water next to him after throwing some spell on the door.

“He cursed your sexual regions, didn't he?” Harry nodded. “I did wonder why you clearly enjoyed it. He made it so you need someone else?” Harry nodded. “But they need to want you, otherwise nothing?” Harry frowned but nodded. “I think I know the type of curse.” Draco said as he moved forwards to clean Harry.

Face first, always face first. Then he moved down onto chest, which was new, but Harry relaxed against the edge, completely trusting Draco. Then Draco moved further south, one hand trailing towards his dick, then nothing. He had to look down to confirm, Draco's hand was on his dick, but he felt nothing. And Harry tried to ignore how put out he was.

“They used to use curses like that on prostitutes in brothels. Makes them stop trying to get out and start looking for their next hit, making themselves more desirable and happy to accept only food and board without payment. Which explains why Voldemort wanted me to tell him when you showed sexual activity during a weekend, and why the lust potion didn't affect you. I'm not interested and you'd just satiated him.

“Ginny was the first person that have your penis stimulated, wasn't she?” Harry nodded. “And even without that lust potion you would have eventually taken her aside to shag her, wouldn't you?” Harry shrugged, then Draco brought a hand up to his cheek to wipe away tears. Harry was crying? “And you feel like you betrayed her?” Harry shook his head. “Raped her?” Harry shrugged, that was probably as close as Draco would get.

He didn't feel like he had done anything bad against Ginny, though he knew he had. He felt like he had betrayed Voldemort, which was fucked up. “I'll apologise to her. You stay here.” Harry smiled, he knew it was weak, but he wanted Draco to know he appreciated him. Draco smiled in return as he got out. His wand dried his clothes, hair and skin as he walked out.

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny called as she entered, “Malfoy told me about the lust potion. Voldemort must have been hoping you would fancy him after all the shagging. But you don't, you never could, he doesn't understand love.” Harry nodded mutely, but not for the reason he suspected Ginny wanted as she beamed at him. “I forgive you, you weren't in your right mind. And Draco thinks you took him because you are used to him helping you afterwards with Voldemort.”

Harry thought about it, why had he taken Draco? He hadn't really thought about it at the time, and now he had no idea. It might have been aftercare, or even him unthinkingly keeping hold as he had already held Draco's hand or even that he was used to Draco being there during. None of his ideas seemed right. He got out of the water, Draco wasn't looking, and Ginny was checking him out. He didn't care. He clicked, Malfoy shot a spell at the dryer without looking at him and Harry let himself enjoy it. Which left another question, why here? Clearly this was enemy territory.

But then he wasn't Voldemort's enemy now, he was Voldemort's fuck toy. Voldemort had wilfully cursed him with a spell that turned people into sex slaves and then fucked him hard. Harry felt his dick twitch in genuine interest as he thought of Voldemort fucking him. So he stopped the line of thought, and focused on the feel of the air buffering him, then getting changed, then returning to the burrow.

Ginny came with them as they left for Grimmuald place. She hadn't let go of his hand since arriving back to the burrow. She chose their room, Harry shook his head. He wanted to share with Draco. When he pushed her out, untangled their hands and drew Draco in. She sighed, “at least I know it's not because you fancy him.” Harry nodded. She kissed him and he cursed the thing vibrating as he moaned into her mouth. Her kiss was bad. There was no tongue, just lips moving against his. You would think after that the number of boyfriends she had had she would have learnt something.

“I heard rumours that she was easy, guess they were true.” Malfoy whispered, Harry frowned. “You hissed, which means either you enjoyed that, or that the curse was stimulating you. Definitely sounded more orgasmic than appreciative.” Which made Harry wonder just When Draco had learnt that. Draco then discarded his robes. Harry didn't look, instead getting his own off. He realised that he would likely wake Draco with his nightmare that would undoubtedly come and positioned himself on the sofa to sleep, hoping Draco didn't rise to sounds.

Draco nudged him as he began dosing, offering him a dreamless sleep potion. “Voldemort said you might be hooked. I guess he was wrong if you didn't ask for it.” Harry thought about it, Hermione would question it if he didn't have a nightmare that woke her, so he shook his head. “There here if you want. Pleasant dreams.” Harry smiled and returned to falling asleep on the sofa.

His dream started oddly, but then he hadn't dreamed since the whole sex slave curse. He was walking to meet his fate with Voldemort. His parents were talking about how disappointed they were that he was planning to bend over for their killer. The clearing ahead was lit with a faint green glow, he found himself running towards it.

Sirius, lying cold as Voldemort rose from the cauldron in Little Hangleton. He was naked with his dick erect. Harry pushed himself over a tombstone to invite Voldemort to ride him. Something slipped between his legs and lifted him. He was flying, Quidditch pitch below. Draco bumped into him, “You will tell me if you see it. You know Voldemort wants me to catch it.”

Harry was running, Ginny was chasing, demanding he marry her since he fucked her pregnant. She turned into a dragon and chased him down with fire. He stopped when he ran into Voldemort's arms. “So this is why you don't like dreaming. Is it often nightmares?”

Harry knew this was really Voldemort, even though it was a dream. He nodded. “You showed me that you've seen all my good dreams since Sirius died.”

“You had few good dreams? And they were all sexual?”

“I was waiting for you to _kill_ me.”

“My silly little chosen one. There is more than one way to stop a prophecy, more than one interpretation.” Voldemort took Harry's dick in hand and began stroking. “You tell me it in full and I will see to it that we both survive. I have already done much to that end, in theory we are both immortal.” Harry moaned, and reached for Voldemort's dick as he leant onto his chest. Voldemort stumbled back, they were now in the day room. Voldemort was pressed against the platform by Harry. Harry traced Voldemort's legs to buckle them in, the considered doing hands too, but he wanted them to scrape down his side.

“I fucked Ginny over there. Draco was around somewhere. He thinks you used a spell that was used on prostitutes.”

“He would be right.”

The self-satisfied tone made Harry's mind up, he traced Voldemort's arms and shackled them. Harry got on top, spearing himself on Voldemort, who tried to buck judging from the jitters. Harry leaned forwards to kiss him. He took Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and bit until it split. Harry began rolling his hips while letting Voldemort move to his cheek to bite on. He groaned in pleasure as Voldemort bit down and he came.

Harry moved his head up as Voldemort moved his down. His chin was next, then his other cheek. Harry came hard when Voldemort filled him and drew blood. He stayed on top panting, but sitting. He traced shapes in Voldemort's chest. Voldemort smiled at him with blood covered teeth. His blood, in Voldemort's mouth. Harry kissed Voldemort, marring his skin with blood. He pressed his tongue, and it was welcomed. Voldemort sucked and traced it as it travelled around exploring Voldemort's mouth. The blood, oddly, didn't take anything away from it, they were both panting and hard when he got up. He stroked down Voldemort's chest.

“You love this too, don't you?” Harry demanded.

“I love seeing you lost in pleasure and pain.”

“Call off your attacks and we could fuck all day.”

“We could do that regardless, if you came back to me.”

“But that would mean you would still be fighting to control wizarding Britain. I would be a side project that you don't need to dedicate time to.”

“Did I not continue to shag you thrice a day when I knew you gagged for it? And arrange to shag you in the weekends? I love you, every moment we are apart feels wasted.”

“But yet you let me leave.”

“You wouldn't be mine, not really, if I kept you here against your wishes. You will return to me in time.”

“See you at lunch tomorrow.” Harry declared.

“Should I leave you to your nightmare?”

“Yes.”

Voldemort faded. Alone, his cupboard under the stairs. Not safe. Draco opened it, eaten by dragon Ginny. Screaming. Harry ran, and ran. Fell into a pit, couldn’t get out. Tom, young Voldemort, before all his changes, set down a ladder. Harry climbed and Tom became Voldemort, who pushed Harry into the void. The dragon swallowed him and laughed. He was in the clearing, Cedric dead and being eaten by spiders, he needed to find the cup to get Cedric’s body to his father before it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Harry was shaken awake by Draco.

“You okay?”

Harry nodded. “Told you. He's a heavy sleeper.” Ron said from the doorway.

“He's bleeding, is that normal?”

“No.” Ron admitted solemnly. They were both staring at his face. Harry traced his lip, it was bleeding where Voldemort had bitten him. He took Draco's hand and led him to the bathroom. Harry began washing his face, Draco just watched, it didn’t feel right to do it himself but Draco seemed to be in shock.

Once Harry was done he indicated his own face, which had marks from every bite Voldemort had made, he needed Draco to remember so he could tell Voldemort the cuts. Draco shook his head slowly.

“It's quite obvious you were bitten, but by what?”

Harry shook his head and indicated again.

“Oh, of course you want healed.”

Harry shook his head.

“Then what do you want?”

Harry did the sign for picture that the nasty kids used to use when they would tell others to ‘take a picture, It'll last longer.’ Draco looked at him confused. Harry sighed and healed himself.

Draco then began doing Harry's hair, in the sink. It was uncomfortable, but Harry couldn't complain. Then Draco told him to wait on the bed while he got himself ready. Harry thought about how unfair that was. It wasn't that he wanted to see Draco naked, rather that he wanted it to be even. As it was he could neither speak to Draco nor interrupt his alone time. Also he registered that he now thought nothing about stripping down in front of Draco, regardless of if Draco was paying him attention, but had never thought about the fact that you don't do that. Hell when Voldemort fucked him only his dick would be taken out of his robes and often would be inside Harry moments later.

Harry looked down at himself. He was fat, as Voldemort would occasionally remind him, so fat that the only nightclothes they had managed to find was some fat women's nightgown. Probably Sirius’s mother. Though he could now cut down his consumption and increase his exercise to get his fitness back. He was staring at his man boobs when someone came in the main door to the bedroom.

“Malfoy out?” Ginny asked. Harry shook his head and pointed to the ensuite. “Oh. In that case will you come with me?” Harry shook his head, and patted the bed beside himself. She sat. “We need to talk about us. I know you wanted to deal with Voldemort first, but I don't want to wait around for that anymore. Either we get together or we don't, but which is it?”

Harry shook his head. Ginny smiled, and Harry wondered why for a second, he stopped because she was kissing him and the damned thing rose his dick to fully erect. He tried to push her away, while bucking into her hand now around his dick. He felt guilty, as Ginny pushed him back and put their genitals together. He bucked into her, she didn't do anything, but he couldn't stop himself. The thing was vibrating him to distraction and all he could think about was that he was cheating, which he wasn't, because Voldemort agreed that they were not boyfriends, just fucking.

As Ginny screamed her release, Harry felt unfulfilled but glad that he hadn't cum. She left as soon as she did up her clothes, apparently unaware that Harry was still erect. He shifted the bottom of the dress down and lay there. At least Voldemort would fuss him afterwards. He found himself craving been hand fed almost as much as he missed the pain.

Draco returned, looked at Harry, frowned and took his hand to lead him into the ensuite. Harry looked at his reflection as Draco began running water. He had been crying, again? Without realising it?

“You shagged Ginny, again?”

Harry realised Draco must of heard her, so he shook his head.

“She shagged you, and the curse took over?”

Harry nodded.

“There must be a library here.”

Harry nodded.

“We will have breakfast there. And I will try not to leave you to her whims.” Draco promised as he began to clean Harry's face.

Harry felt vaguely embarrassed when Draco took his hand, but he guessed that was his fault for taking Draco's hand before. He led the way to the library, where he found Hermione sound asleep with her head in a book.

“Mutism in magic.” Draco said after lifting the book to see its front cover. Harry frowned at it, clearly not in English. “At least she's trying.” Draco then indicated the seat beside her. “Sit. I assume you don't read runes?” Harry nodded.

Draco then went over to the bookshelves and began rummaging. Harry watched, Draco picked out a dozen books, placing half in front of Harry and half in front of himself as he sat.

> Prostitutal magic for the bedroom.
> 
> Prostitute spells for the novice.
> 
> Owning your first sex slave: where to begin.
> 
> Bored in the bedroom? A compendium of spells and potions to bring a new spark to any relationship.
> 
> Outlawed prostitute spells: knowing which to avoid.
> 
> Why a prostitute never stops once they join a brothel.

Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed, giving him a smile when he looked up. It was clear what Draco wanted him to find. Draco nodded and returned to his reading. Harry picked the owning your first sex slave, it was smaller than the rest and if he was lucky might have been written after the others and reference them. He wasn't so lucky, and the book was dry. Going through legislation first, where to get the right forms and where to return them to make the other person Legally theirs, before moving onto magic that made the person completely submissive and reliant on the house, afraid to leave it and willing to open their legs at the slightest request.

He picked up the one on brothels. Draco had mentioned it was used in brothels, also it was the next smallest book. He found several similar spells to the one effecting him. But only one described every symptom, including his lacking control of his body during fucking, the collared slave. Harry dropped the book when he got to the bottom.

> While this is agreed to be the most effective spell many brothels avoid it. If the afflicted should happen to be chosen by their soulmate, even once, they begin to complain of being uneasy or that they are cheating while they service others. Once they work out that only their soulmate gives them pleasure without the curse forcing it they cannot be relied upon. It is recommended that they are kept to a few people, and those that are considered to join the list are checked to not have a significant arousal when first looking at the afflicted.

Draco waved a hand in front of his face while he re-read the passage. Harry shared Voldemort's soul, did that make them soulmates? It seemed so.

“Harry?” Draco begged. Harry looked up. “What is it?” Harry turned the book to face Draco. Draco read. “You sure this is it?” Harry nodded. “Now all we have to do is find your soulmate and,” Harry shook his head. Draco frowned and continued. “You could be free? You wouldn't crave the curse giving you pleasure. Don't cry.” Draco wiped away tears. “This means you can be free.” Harry looked away, seeing Hermione he decided to her awake. She woke slowly. “Morning, you doing research to fix Harry? Even though the spell was invented just for him?”

“I'm doing research onto getting it so he can use other methods to effectively converse.” Hermione snapped.

Harry hugged Hermione, then took the book away from Draco to show her.

“What's this?”

“I knew Harry had some form of sex spell on him, he has identified this as the one.”

“And this is the real reason it didn't affect him until he saw Ginny?” Hermione asked after reading the next page.

“I believe so. Ginny is not his soulmate, he consistently cries after they shag.”

“Voldemort is.” Hermione stated, as fact.

“Why would you say that?”

“He can't complain, but he can cry his upset at someone other than his soulmate taking him, until he finds them he should only go through pleasure. Also a lot of the mythos surrounding soulmates say they share a similar soul, Harry actively has part of Voldemort's soul. What if the Horcrux attached to him because they already where comparable? Normally they affix to inanimate objects or familiars that have been proven to change soul to match their wizard.” Hermione turned to Harry and whispered in his ear. “Do you love him?”

Harry shook his head. “But he is your soulmate?” Harry nodded. Hermione backed up and spoke loud enough for Draco to hear. “He has to make up for so much harm he has done to you and everyone else.” Harry nodded. “I will try to get Ginny to leave you alone without showing her this. But I will show Ron, and tell him that Voldemort is your soulmate, even if he has broken the basis of the bond.” Harry hugged her, then tugged Draco out of the room, Hermione didn't follow instead she began rifling through the books Draco had brought over. Harry apparated them to the day room, Draco sighed and tried to leave to find Voldemort. Harry pulled him back and refused to let go.

“You don't want me to get him?” Harry nodded. “Then why here?” Harry got up and lead to the bathroom. Throwing his clothes to the corner and getting in the bath. Draco sat on the edge and began cleaning Harry as he floated face down, with his head to the side to breathe. Draco flipped Harry and began doing his front. Harry didn't look to see Draco do his dick when he could no longer feel Draco. Shortly after Draco pushed him against a side. He sat and Draco began doing his hair. Afterwards he got out, dried in the drying area then walked to the day room, leading Draco by the hand. Draco followed without resistance and didn't mention Harry's still discarded clothes.

Harry sat on the platform, holding Draco's hand. His anticipation was giving him an erection, but he had to know if Voldemort had any idea of the soulmate thing. And when Voldemort swept in, tray in one hand Ginny at wand point and a smile on his face. Harry finally let go of Draco's hand. His questions dissipated in favour of another.

“ _Why is she here_?”

“She tried to break into Malfoy manner to demand I let you speak. She has this opinion that you are dating her?”

“ _Why is she_ here?”

“She is your minion, do you stand by her actions?”

“ _What_?”

“Do you stand by her actions?”

“ _She is not my minion, she's my friend, my best friends little sister_.”

“You revoke any claim on her?”

“ _You have no idea what I'm feeling, you’re just acting in your jealousy with no regard for me or my friends_.”

“ _I can hardly let her go without some form of punishment_.”

“ _You can't let her go_.”

“Oh?”

“ _They can't know I came back for you. It's bad enough that they know about us_.”

“ _What_ us?” Voldemort hissed.

“ _Just lock her up, keep her healthy, happy, and don’t treat her badly_.”

“ _What_ us _, Harry_?”

“ _Get rid of her then we can talk_.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, my Lord?” Draco spoke, sounding terrified.

“Get her mind wiped of the last, say two hours? Then knock her out and leave her somewhere her brother will find her.”

“Harry.” Ginny said. “Call me your minion, anything just don't let him do this.”

“ _You're letting her free_?” Harry shocked. “ _You know she'll do it again.”_

“ _But it is what you want_?”

“ _Well, yes, but what about next time? Won't your followers see it as weakness_?”

“ _Not when I have you. You will stand with me to guard her, and the rest that think they can demand your English back, won't you_?”

“ _I can't stand with you, not while you are a dark lord_.”

“ _But you will let me make love to you_?”

“ _You damned well know what you cast on me, what that does to a person, do you really expect me to deny anyone or be loyal_?”

“ _I expect you to open your legs now_.”

“ _I already fucked Ginny today, you know_.”

“ _Is that why you wanted to wait for lunch? To get back with her the only way you can without words?_ ”

Harry huffed. Voldemort stepped forwards and placed himself between Harry's legs, which opened despite himself.

“ _Or did a simple kiss drive you to want more_?”

“ _Of course it did. It was as bad as our first time. I had no control, I just thrust._ ”

“ _But she was gentle? Did that make you mad?_ ”

“Don't. I'm going to sleep with her again.”

“ _I forbid it_.”

“ _Newsflash you wanted to let me go. I can fuck whoever I want. I have urges and I can't visit you three times every day_.”

“ _Why not? I took time out to visit you_.”

“ _But you are in charge, I'm not. My friends know what you did, if I don't have urges they'll question it._ ”

“ _How did they find out?_ ”

“ _I found the spell._ ”

“ _Ah. I wanted you to find out after we had worked it all out_.”

Voldemort tipped Harry's chin up and kissed him. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Voldemort bent and Harry slumped onto the platform. He allowed Voldemort's tongue in while his arms where shredded and locked into place. Harry moaned as Voldemort pushed into him, and pulled Voldemort deeper, holding him there. “ _Then you knew?_ ” Harry asked.

“ _I never expected you to be my soulmate. It explains why I couldn't kill you_.”

“ _When did you work it out?_ ”

“ _The first time you didn't move against me. You screamed at me to stop, and you already had. You weren't supposed to do that. You still finished multiple times so I didn't worry, but I looked into it, and rejected it for a long time_.”

“ _Why do I come more times then you?_ ”

“ _Honestly I don't know. Nor do I understand why you got pregnant._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _You hadn't wondered what was happening_.”

“ _But, but, I can't get pregnant_.”

“ _And I don't want another bastard child. Harry, will you marry me?_ ”

“ _Fuck that. Kill this thing_.”

“ _We're supposed to be together_.”

“ _You killed my parents, got Sirius killed, Dumbledore and Snape. Anyone else I don't yet know about?_ ”

“ _Not yet_.”

“Can you see why I don't want you? And don't you dare go to Lestrange to get her to tell you my issue, ‘cus if I were her I'd be thinking of defaulting.”

“You think she would? She's the mother of my child, why would she betray me?”

“You damned well fucked me and told her you loved me, when you told her you couldn't feel it with her.”

“I don't understand.”

“Ask Draco. _Don't_ ask her.”

“Harry?” Draco asked. Harry frowned at him. “You were talking in English.”

“Of course he was. He was being loyal to me.”

“ _You're a dick_.” Harry complained.

Voldemort laughed and began moving, Harry moved himself downwards but held Voldemort in place.

“ _No. We won't have sex in front of anyone without them agreeing to it_.”

“Draco?” Voldemort asked. “Harry wants to know if you want to stay.”

“I have long since stopped caring.” Draco responded.

Voldemort tried to move. Harry held firm. “ _That wasn't agreement that was resignation_.”

“Leave us Draco.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“ _So my sweet,_ ”

“ _Don't call me that_.”

“ _Do you think he's far enough away for you_?”

“ _Shut up_.” Harry told him as he loosened his hold. Voldemort took the hint and drew his wand across Harry's chest while pulling out. It stung and Harry jerked up. Voldemort laughed. Harry hissed as the initial sting cascaded outwards dissipating as it went. Harry stopped paying attention to Voldemort's moving in and out as other sparks started. He writhed trying to get it to move where he wanted, but could only shift where they started. The frustration at not having much control made it all seem so wonderfully out if his hands. All he could do was enjoy the caress of a pain that only this lover would provide. It stopped too soon. Harry was vaguely aware of someone whispering in his ear and healing his arms, his hair being stroked. Of having a blanket wrapped around him before his arms where released and tucked under the blanket as well. Harry blinked into Voldemort's eyes.

“ _You were so beautiful, so forceful, so perfect. I never want you to leave, my beautiful deviant. Your every move sent shivers to my core. You were lost in pain, yet you came so prettily moaning for me. Forcing me deep inside you with-_ ” Harry then realised Voldemort wasn't going to stop muttering.

“ _Get off me. I want my bath._ ”

“Draco!”

“ _Can't you trust me to go to him_?”

“ _After what I just did? I'm not sure you can stand_.”

“ _What you just did?_ _Why the hell would you do something that would prevent me from going to my friends as though this never happened?_ ”

Voldemort then got up, helping Harry sit. Harry growled at him and pushed off the edge towards where Draco was waiting. He stumbled a bit, his entire body screamed at him for daring to move. He sighed, rearranged the blanket and walked out, ignoring each protest his body gave him. There was one thing he knew how to deal with, pain.

As he sunk into the water he thought how unfair it was that it hurt more, angry as Voldemort had followed them, and somewhat surprised when Draco joined him and started his cleaning of Harry as though this was any other fuck and Voldemort wasn't there.

“ _Does he want to do this?_ ” Harry demanded.

“ _I should hope not_.”

“ _Ask him._ ”

“Do you like cleaning Harry?”

“Yes.”

“ _Drop your wand_.” Harry told Voldemort as he directed it towards Draco. “ _You said he was ours, which means he falls under mine. I want to know why_.”

“Why?”

“If I said anything else you would send me away. I've gotten used to our routine, listen to you fuck and hiss, hoping that if you go too far I'd be able to tell. This, my chance to check Harry is alright, that you haven't left any lasting marks, hoping I could tell if you mentally broke him. You told me to look after him, and I don't want it taken away.”

“Harry wants me to hurt him.”

“I know.”

“ _I could be the one to clean you?_ ”

“ _Piss off to your followers_.” Harry responded, and Voldemort vanished. Draco let out a breath that Harry didn't know he was holding. Draco rubbed down Harry's shoulders, arms, elbows; where he spent a bit longer than was necessary, then forearms, and as he rubbed circles on the back of Harry's hands he spoke.

“How long have you been calling me Draco?” Harry shrugged, he didn't know. “Alright, then why did you take me with you to watch Weasley shag you but ask my lord to send me away?” Draco watched him as he tried to work what it was that had driven him to take Draco with him to watch. “You had never really thought about me watching you with my lord until I complained about you bringing me to watch her shag you?” Harry shrugged and nodded. “When you do that, it means you don't think I'll get any closer to the answer?” Harry nodded. “Did you think about it before you knew you could get him to do what you wanted?” Harry nodded. Draco sighed and move onto his chest. “There's something soothing about listening to you in ecstasy. The hissing is muted but rarely stops. I always thought it was you complaining, but I heard barely any of it with Ginny, either time. So is it encouragement?” Harry shook his head. Malfoy made a hmm noise and moved onto Harry's legs, then feet, turned him round to do back and finally hair.

“Would you mind if I hung back to explain to my lord what I understand of how you feel?”

Harry nodded.

“So you don't care how long until he gets the answer?”

Harry nodded.

“We should get back soon.”

Harry got out and was surprised by Draco hitting him with the drying spells rather than starting up the drying area. Harry turned to smile at him before grabbing his discarded clothes to dress.

“You know, you really have gotten big.”

Harry glared as he tried to get the waistline of the robes that he had on to sit right.

“It is odd, I have eaten no less than you and you have done more exercise than me. Would you mind if I did research?”

Harry felt it kick, he beckoned Draco took his hand and placed it on his stomach, hoping for another kick, which didn't come.

“It is rather firm, isn't it? The rest of your skin doesn't feel like this, especially not the fat sacks above. I wonder why.”

Harry sighed and apparated them. Draco hastened to step away from Harry before taking his hand and leading from their room to the library. Harry waved at Ron and Hermione.

“Where have you been?” Ron demanded.

“Out. Harry had urges and your sister wasn't around.”

“We don't know what happened to her. We thought you had something to do with it?”

Draco gave his wand to Hermione. “I assume you are familiar with Priori Incantatem?”

Hermione nodded then cast on Draco's wand. It showed the drying charms, his morning charm on his hair, eventually the spells began repeating as it started displaying those that had occurred during Harry's captivity. Hermione passed it back, “clean, but you knew it would be.”

“I have nothing to hide from you. Harry only parted with me for his shag.”

Harry nodded, then stared at the table. He had forgotten what embarrassment felt like. Harry made his tired gesture, Draco let go of his hand. “I will be up later.” Harry gave Draco a sad face before going to bed. Harry collapsed on the bed, shifting to his side instead of his back. It was odd to be able to shift after lying down. To be free to turn whenever he wanted. He dosed because he had little else to do.

“Harry?” Harry looked at Ron, he was standing in the doorway. “Can I come in?” Harry nodded. “Draco's your pimp then? Why not just shag him?” Harry put his head under a pillow. “Joking, joking. But we do need to find a more permanent way to deal with your curse. Imagine if it got to the Prophet that your double was found being offered for sex by Malfoy?” Harry glared, and grabbed Ron's hand as he felt a kick, placing it where he had felt it. Nothing again. Harry let go and sighed. “What was that about?” Harry waved a hand, dismissing the question. “Hermione thinks she's almost found a telepathy spell we can use.” Harry smiled. “Draco said that Voldemort was the one that healed you every time?” Harry nodded. “You want us to trust him?” Harry nodded. “But you could be someone under polyjuice. You vanished for hours, and we only checked his wand.” Harry nodded his acceptance. Trying to think of something that he could mime to prove it was him. Nothing sprung to mind. “Don't leave here again. You need sex, fair enough, we’ll find someone who can do that without harming Ginny or your reputation. She doesn't remember seeing you. Nothing from since she saw you at the burrow. She refuses to go to St. Mungo's.”

Harry flinched at the accusation that hung in the air. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't know who had done the damage.

“There's the Harry I know. It’s okay. Kreature had her, he'd knocked her out because she was asking how to break into Malfoy Manor. She woke up ten minutes ago and found us. And yes we told her not to try again, took her home for Molly to watch.”

Ron then left, seemly happy with that they had Harry and not some look alike. Harry dosed until his need for sex woke him. He found Draco beside him, reading a book. Harry clicked for his attention while passing his index finger of one hand through a ring of the other. When Draco simply looked confused he grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on his erect dick. Draco nodded, took his hand back and yelled, “Ron!”

Ron was at the door in seconds, “already?”

“Harry is used to three shags a day, of course already!”

“Hermione isn't back yet.”

“Like that bloody matters. He can't use me, so let's find out if you're a viable option.”

“How?”

“Hug him.” Ron stepped forwards to hug Harry. Harry pushed him away, unsuccessfully. He was glad when the hug did nothing to his dick. “Do you think you can hold on for a few minutes?” Harry didn't know. He wanted, he needed, but they didn't want him to leave. He had to. He leaned against Draco and tried to think about anything else. He tried to ignore his own body struggling against the covers. Tried to pretend Draco's awkward hug was soothing, but found himself with pain screaming across his chest and Voldemort filling him.

“ _Harry? Are you better now?_ ” Voldemort asked, voice filled with concern. Harry sighed. Voldemort let out a tiny hmm and began taking away the pain. Harry looked for Draco, he was standing staring at Harry. Focus on Harry’s face.

“We can't leave.” Harry stated, Draco nodded. “ _I can't stay_.” Draco gave him a sad smile, Voldemort grabbed his chin and wrenched it so Harry was looking at him.

“Why?”

“ _Because we need to stop the fighting. I don't want our child growing up with one father fighting to take over Britain while the other is spending the whole day being a whore. I can't fight you with them when I need you. I will stop you though. If you want power then you will damn well do it the right way, as Tom Riddle_.”


End file.
